Navidad Akatsuki
by Sarahi99
Summary: La Navidad es una fecha muy bonita y querida entre todos. Sin embargo, eso no pasaba en la ya conocida organización de criminales rango S del mundo Shinobi; Akatsuki. Acompañemos a todos y cada uno de los miembros de esta tétrica organización, a saber cual es su punto de vista de la Navidad. (Serie de Drabbles) [Reto: Una Navidad a lo Akatsuki. Para el Foro "Akatsuki Rules"]
1. 25 de Diciembre

Oli? :3

Sean bienvenidos a una nueva historia mía, en este caso una especial para navidad :D

Espero y lo disfruten.

Por cierto, no están obligados a ver la "introducción" de la historia, serán 3 en total (como no puedo pasar de las 100 palabras).

.

.

.

25 de Diciembre, Navidad.

Una fecha muy amada entre las personas.

¿Por qué será?

Tal vez por la emoción de armar el árbol de navidad con luces, adornos, la estrella en la punta del árbol o cualquier otro objeto.

Tal vez, por los regalos proporcionados en esa fecha tan esperada, más en los niños esperando la visita de Santa Claus y sus renos a traerles regalos.

O tal vez, por ser la fecha en la que las personas no se odian entre sí, solo hay paz y tranquilidad.

Lamentablemente, no todos aman la navidad, y justamente eso pasa en Akatsuki.

.

.

.

.

Pues bueno, este es el primero, ya tengo 8 capítulos (contando este) ya listos, publicare uno por día, o puede que cada dos si estoy batallando con algún Akatsuki.

Lo siento si no se ve. . . muy prometedor, hacer Drabbles no es lo mio :/


	2. Navidad

Oli? :3

Aquí Sarahi99 reportándose con un nuevo capítulo para este especial Navideño :3

Que lo disfruten -w-

.

.

.

Navidad

7 letras, una palabra.

Una sola palabra que genera ciertas reacciones y sentimientos en los diferentes miembros de la gran organización de criminales rango S de todo el mundo ninja, Akatsuki.

Para muchos, los miembros de esta organización son seres viles y sin sentimientos, que solo viven para sembrar caos y destrucción al mundo ninja, todo para cumplir la meta de su líder.

Por lo cual, jamás celebran la Navidad.

Sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que en esas fechas no provoque un "sentimiento" a cada uno de ellos.

Una Navidad al punto de vista de la organización Akatsuki.

.

.

.

.

Mañana subiré otro, y para el jueves empezaran los capis de Akatsuki.

Bueno me despido, cuídense y, recuerden ¡Akatsuki Rules! OwO


	3. Cada 25 de Diciembre

Oli? :3

Me alegra que les esté gustando esta historia. . . o algo asi ewe

Bueno no los distraigo, que disfruten nwn

.

.

.

.

Cada 25 de Diciembre era lo mismo en Akatsuki.

Cada miembro a su aire, cada uno en su propio mundo.

Siempre era asi.

Era curioso, muy curioso a decir verdad, que siendo todos los miembros tan diferentes y de metas distintas, todos tenían algo en común; odiaban la Navidad.

No era un odio incondicional como ese típico cuento de _"el Grinch" _que cada Navidad salía a la luz para darles una lección a los niños pequeños.

Si no, más bien, como un vago recuerdo de la época en que su vida era un poco más fácil, pero sobre todo, feliz.

.

.

.

.

.

Mañana empezaran los verdaderos Drabbles, el primero será Deidara ;3

Sarahi99 se despide, cuídense y recuerden ¡Akatsuki Rules! :D


	4. Deidara

Oli? :3

Aquí Sarahi99 reportándose con un nuevo capítulo de _**NA**_ _(Navidad Akatsuki)_ :D

Bueno aquí les traigo la iniciación de los Drabbles de Akatsuki

.

.

**Deidara**

.

Para Deidara, la Navidad era un día efímero, como cualquier otro.

Le gustaba ver los fuegos artificiales que cada 24 de Diciembre eran lanzados a la oscura noche, minutos antes de dar la media noche.

Le gustaba ver esas hermosas explosiones que daban un brillante espectáculo y, a decir verdad, lo disfrutaba.

"_El Arte es una Explosión"_ Se decía asi mismo al ver esos colores teñir el manto nocturno de la noche.

Pero, a pesar de ver el punto bueno de la Navidad, también veía el malo.

Los regalos.

Para muchos es algo muy lindo, sin embargo para él, no.

.

.

.

Mañana habrá otro Drabble de Dei-chan, asi que serán dos, al igual que el Akatsuki que sigue.

Espero leeros pronto nwn

Me despido lectores (as), cuídense y recuerden ¡Akatsuki Rules! ;3


	5. Deidara (II)

**Atención: **_Akatsuki no me pertenece es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, sin embargo, la historia es mía. Yo la hago sin fines de lucro y para entretenerlos._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Para Deidara, los regalos mucho que digamos.

La razón era fácil de explicar, su arte.

Para el rubio, el Arte es Efímero, por esa razón le disgustaba, de cierta manera, los regalos que podrían llegar a ser eternos. Por esa razón no aceptaba los regalos, los explotaba con su arcilla explosiva, o se los daba a su Danna Sasori.

Esto último casi nunca, pues cada que Deidara le regalaba algo al pelirrojo marionetista de la organización, le daba una de esas charlas que le decían lo superior que era su arte, y eso a Deidara le molestaba de sobre manera.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lamento tardas es que tuve "ciertos" problemas.

Digamos que mi USB (donde tengo guardados todos los capítulos de _**NA, VAB, HHE **__y__** NDC**_) "desapareció" misteriosamente, justo cuando ese USB nunca lo quite en todo el día de la computadora.

A mí no me hacen tonta, yo sé quién me lo quito, y espero que me lo devuelva ¬¬

Qué casualidad que la última vez que vi mi USB fue cuando mi primo estaba aquí jugando en la computadora ¬¬

Ya me la han jugado muchas veces esto, la última vez fue cuando "desaparecieron" todos, TODOS, mis juegos de GameBoy Advanced y DS Lite.

El problema no es el USB, si no lo que lleva guardado *venita hinchada a mas no poder*

*suspiro* pero bueno, espero que me lo regresen . . . y pronto ¬¬

**PD: **Mañana no habrá capi, por obvias razones, y porque tengo que ir a una reunión importante. Espero traeros uno el Domingo.


	6. Akasuna no Sasori

Oli? :3

Mi, aqui de nuevo con un new capi.

Gomen por no actualizar, pero ya me pondre al dia :3

* * *

**ATENCIÓN****: **_Los personajes de Akatsuki no son de mi propiedad, son propiedad de Masashi-elbipolar-Kishimito, yo solo los tome prestados sin pedir permiso para entreteneros :3_

* * *

Para el marionetista de Akatsuki; Akasuna no Sasori, la navidad era una pérdida de tiempo.

Recordaba perfectamente esas Noche Buenas que pasaba en Suna, preguntándole a su abuela Chiyo si esa Navidad sus padres regresarían a pasar una Navidad en familia. Chiyo siempre le daba la negativa y le inventaba alguna excusa. Esa era una de las razones por la cual la detestaba.

Otra seria esos fuegos artificiales que tanto le gustaban al rubio Akatsuki, siempre poniéndose como loco cada vez que veía un fuego artificial ser lanzado al manto nocturno de la noche.

Pero aun asi, había cosas buenas.

* * *

**Review?**


	7. Akasuna no Sasori (II)

Oliwis? :3

Mi, aquí de Nuevo reportándome con un new capi de _**NA**_

Disfrútenlo

* * *

**ATENCIÓN****: **_Los personajes de Akatsuki no son de mi propiedad, son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**. Yo solo los pedí "prestados" para cumplir con este reto._

* * *

A pesar de esas Navidades "traumáticas" que pasaba el Pelirrojo experto en marionetas de Akatsuki, esperando pacientemente a que sus padres regresaran con él, razón por la cual no le agradaba la Navidad, también había cosas positivas.

Como esas bellas decoraciones que ponían en Navidad para decorar el tan querido árbol de Navidad, a pesar de que estos no se utilizaran por mucho tiempo, solo hasta después de Navidad, aun así duraban eternamente. Y eso era lo que más le agradaba a Sasori, después de todo; El Arte es Eterno. Eso siempre lo tenía en cuenta cada que lo decoraba.

* * *

**Review?**

Siguiente Akatsuki ¡Hidan!

Y respondiendo el review de Blanch2404; A Sasori no le agradaba porque cada que Deidara ve uno, empieza con que "el arte es efímero", "el arte es una explosión", etc., y como él tiene una perspectiva diferente referente al arte, ahí empieza la disputa (o pleito) entre los dos. Espero haber respondido bien a tu duda nwn

Mi despedirme, cuídense y recuerden _**¡Akatsuki Rules!**_


	8. Hidan

Konichiwa, mis queridos lectores :3

Aquí Sarahi99 reportándose en nuevo capitulo de**_ NA_**

* * *

**ATENCIÓN****: **_Akatsuki no me pertenece, es propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto. **Yo solo los pido "prestados" breve mente para cumplir este reto_

* * *

Cada Navidad, el líder y los demás Akatsukis atan a Hidan en una silla y lo dejan encerrado en un closet. ¿La razón? es muy simple, al ser de la secta de Jashin tenía que dar sus sacrificios a su adorado Dios en esas fechas festivas, eso era parte de uno de los mandamientos de Jashin.

Y el Líder al no arriesgarse a que la cueva terminara como un matadero y tomaba medidas drásticas cuando de Hidan se refería. Aunque también podía dejarlo hacerlo fuera de la cueva, pero ¿así tenía más realismo la frase "salir del closet", no creen?


	9. Kakuzu

Oliwis? :3

Mi aquí con un nuevo capi de Na

* * *

**ATENCIÓN:** _Akatsuki no es de mi propiedad, lo es de **Masashi Kishimoto. **Yo solo los pido "prestados" para cumplir el reto impuesto en el Foro **Akatsuki Rules**_

* * *

Para Kakuzu, el tesorero de la organización, la Navidad no era más que gasto innecesario.

¿Para qué quieren un árbol de navidad natural? Esas cosas cuestan muy caras, y se secan muy rápido. ¡Es mejor uno artificial! Es más económico y dura para siempre.

¿Para qué quieren lucecitas de colores? ¡Si esas cosas aumentan mucho el recibo de la luz!

¿Para qué quieren regalos? Si tarde o temprano ese regalo pasara al olvido.

¿Para qué quieren las comidas Navideñas? Eso será gasto tuyo, no de ellos.

¡Mejor solo den un abrazo y ya! Es más fácil, y no hay gastos.

* * *

**Review? :3**


	10. Orochimaru

**ATENCION: **_Akatsuki no me pertenece, es propiedad de __Masashi Kishimoto__. Yo solo los pido "prestados" brevemente para cumplir este reto._

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**El Orochigay**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Le encantaban las Navidades ¿para qué negarlo? Le encantaban esas fechas en la que los niños inocentemente creían en un gordo panzón que le traían juguetes si se portaban bien.

Y el, como buen samaritano, se vestía de Santa Claus todas las Navidades y le preguntaba a los niños que era lo que querían para Navidad.

Lamentablemente esos niños mal agradecidos, al igual que sus padres, lo tachaban de pedófilo.

Aunque, secretamente tenían razón, nadie tenía porque enterarse ¿verdad?

Kukukuku, nada como acosar a los niños al dormir en las noches, eso no tenía precio. ¿No lo crees asi, Sasuke-kun?

* * *

No sé ustedes, pero yo, estoy perturbada ._.

¿Enserio _esto_ salió de mi mente? O.o


	11. Kisame Hoshigaki

**ATENCION: **_Akatsuki no me pertenece, es propiedad de __Masashi Kishimoto__. Yo solo los pido "prestados" breve mente para cumplir este reto._

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Kisame Hoshigaki**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A Kisame, el espadachín de la organización, le daba igual la Navidad.

Tenía sus pros y sus contras respecto a la Navidad, pero eso es perspectiva de cada uno de la organización, y él no tenía pros, ni tampoco contras.

Mientras que no hagan lo mismo que la Navidad pasada todo estaría bien. Esa Navidad en la que hicieron una cena con pescado, ¿enserio? ¿Qué jamás vieron _Buscando a Nemo_? _¡Los peces son amigos, no comida!_, pero se los dejaría pasar. . . a menos que hagan sopa de aleta de Tiburón ¡Ahí si habrá sangre, eso ténganlo por seguro!

* * *

Ok, originalmente, Kisame iba a mencionar que le daba igual la Navidad porque no tenia personas lo suficientemente cercanas como para pasarla bien y en "familia" y que el único que lo trata "decentemente" es Itachi, pero que este a veces estaba absorto en su mundo. Pero, en vista que pasaban las 100 palabras, esa escena tuvo que ser eliminada.

Espero que esto carcoma en sus mentes y valoren mas a Kisame

Sara is a Good Girl :333


	12. Itachi Uchiha

**ATENCION: **_Akatsuki no me pertenece, es propiedad de __Masashi Kishimoto__. Yo solo los pido "prestados" brevemente para cumplir este reto._

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Itachi Uchiha**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Para Itachi Uchiha, el genio de la organización, la Navidad ya no era lo mismo que hace unos años.

Esos años en los que las pasaba con su adorado hermanito, Sasuke. Ese al cual juro proteger con su vida, y que prometió no dejar que el experimentara los horrores de las guerras, que él, a la tierna edad de 4 años, había experimentado.

Esos años en los que hacia todo por pasar por lo menos unos minutos con su hermano, aunque fueran pocos, para él, era lo más valioso. Desafortunadamente, ya nunca más volverá experimentar esos bellos recuerdos otra vez.

* * *

Itachi :'(


	13. Zetsu

**ATENCIÓN****: **_Akatsuki no me pertenece, es propiedad de __Masashi Kishimoto__. Yo solo los pido "prestados" brevemente para cumplir este reto._

**ADVERTENCIA: **_En este capítulo, creo que se me paso lo sádica y si leerán el capítulo, siendo niños (no sé si hay, pero igual .-.) será bajo su propia responsabilidad. Se recomienda discreción ._._

* * *

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_**Zetsu**_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Para Zetsu, la planta come hombres de la organización, la Navidad era genocidio, nada más que un horrible y cruel genocidio de sus familiares, rebajados a que sus cadáveres reposen en las casas de sus asesinos como si fueran un trofeo, decorándolos como si eso fuera lindo, y teniendo el maldito descaro de llamar eso una _tradición._ La Tradición de decorar el árbol de Navidad. El árbol que antes tenía una vida feliz en el bosque, seguramente con esposa y retoños, separado de su familia por los crueles caprichos humanos para con su raza. En otros términos, odiaba la Navidad.

* * *

_Repito, creo que me pase de sádica e.e_


	14. Tobi

**ATENCION: **_Akatsuki no me pertenece, es propiedad de __Masashi Kishimoto__. Yo solo los pido "prestados" brevemente para cumplir este reto._

* * *

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_**Tobi**_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Para Tobi, el "juguete" de la organización, la Navidad era un día especial y feliz.

Adoraba decorar el árbol de Navidad y poner la estrella en la punta, le encantaba ayudar a Konan a hacer las galletas en forma de Santa, aunque a veces se le quemaban, y una que otra vez de él mismo, esas siempre Deidara las comía con una sonrisa tétrica en su rostro.

Pero lo que más le gustaba, era ir cada 25 de Diciembre al árbol y encontrar ahí los regalos que tan ansiosamente había esperado, a veces ser un buen chico tenía sus ventajas.

* * *

**Review?**


	15. Konan

**ATENCIÓN****: **_Akatsuki no me pertenece, es propiedad de __Masashi Kishimoto__. Yo solo los pido "prestados" breve mente para cumplir este reto._

* * *

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_**Konan**_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Para Konan, la única chica de la organización, la Navidad era _extraña_, esa era la palabra para describir las Navidades con Akatsuki.

Cada Navidad hacían algo diferente, desde ponerle la cola al Tobi hasta los villancicos a Jashin-sama. Aunque esos, rara vez se hacían, ya que Pain siempre a Hidan lo ataba y encerraba en el closet.

¿Era mucho pedir unas Navidades normales? ¿Aunque sea solo una vez? ¿Era acaso egoísta de su parte, querer tener de vuelta, esas cálidas y felices Navidades que la pasaba con Yahiko y Nagato? Tal vez, pero no podía simplemente olvidar. Olvidar esa felicidad.

* * *

_Konan querida, por favor no me hagas llorar T^T_

_Aunque no lo crean, llore un poco escribiendo esto, soy una sentimental T^T_

_Bueno, ya casi es tiempo de terminar este fic jeje_

_**¡Que pasen Felices Fiestas lectores!**__ ;3_

* * *

_**PD:**__ ¡También Feliz Cumple años al __Mejor Villano__ (y sexy *Q*) de todo Naruto, __Uchiha Madara__! ;3_


	16. Pein

**ATENCION****:**_Akatsuki no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Sin embargo, yo los pido prestados breve mente para cumplir con este reto._

_Recordar pasar por el Foro,** Akatsuki Rules** nwn_

* * *

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

**Pain**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Para Pain, el líder de la organización, la Navidad era _estrés._

Estrés al tener que soportar los continuos pleitos que se manifestaban al dar ideas de un medo pacifico, si es que las peleas verbales y amenazas de muerte se considera pacifico, para preparar la posada Navideña que hacían todos los años.

Pero también la Navidad eran _recuerdos._ Recuerdos que nunca podrá olvidar. Recuerdos que siempre estarán en su mente y corazón sin importar que pasara. Recordar esas Navidades con su querido amigo Yahiko. Esas Navidades que, a pesar de ser tiempos de guerra, la pasaban felizmente, como una familia.

* * *

_¡Por fin termino! ¡Que pasen felices fiestas, lectores de FF! ;3_

* * *

PD: Algo raro paso con mi cuenta (no se si a ustedes tmb les paso, o fue solo a mi) pero cuando quería entrar a mi cuenta o dejar mensajes me salia en error. Y eso fue creo desde ayer en la noche :v

No se si se volvera a petar, pero mejor, prevenir que lamentar .-.

* * *

Jeje, bueno me despido y, como dicen en el foro, !Akatsuki Manda!


End file.
